


Bits and Pieces

by CynCyr-Wright (CynCyrWright)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Smackdown Live, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, WWE Raw - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:11:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CynCyrWright/pseuds/CynCyr-Wright
Summary: Basically as the title says...Bits and Pieces...just little parts of stories I'm working on ;) They will be finished just be patient hehe





	1. Architect's Rockstar - rewrite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rewriting The Architect's Rockstar...here is an excerpt of what's to come ;)

Chris groaned as Seth thrust harder. This hadn't been his plan when he picked the other up from the airport but...

“Am I boring you sweetheart?”

“No, you know...” Chris panted as he shifted on the seat. “We should have...the hotel Seth...”

“Do you want me to stop?”

Chris arched as Seth brushed his prostate. No...no he didn't want him to stop. He wanted him to hurry up and finish him off. After eight months apart, he wanted to be released from the hell of his desire. “I swear if you stop...”

Seth chuckled, the sound a soft, breathless huff against Chris' neck. Pulling back, he ignored the soft, sound of dissatisfaction from Chris. “Let's do this since your ass is in a hurry.” Moving to the side, Seth moved Chris around until he was kneeling in front of the back seat. “Now _this_ is a beautiful sight. I've missed seeing your ass almost as much as I've missed seeing you.”

Leaning forward, Seth gripped the twin mounds of flesh in front of him. Spreading the twin globes apart, he growled low at the soft whimper that echoed around them. He loved the shiver of pleasure that raced over Chris' skin. “How much did you miss me sweetheart, enough to scream for me?”

Chris tried to hide his excitement, the thought of someone catching them making him press back against Seth's hands. At the first swipe of Seth's tongue against his hole, Chris jerked forward. Head dropping down, he fought back the sound that rose in his throat. “Seth...” He broke off with a whimper of pleasure, hips moving in small thrusts as Seth's tongue teased and tasted him.

Panting against the leather seats, Chris couldn't help the small gasps that left him. Seth was talented at anything he put his mind to and pleasing Chris was on his mind. Spreading his legs as far apart as his jeans would allow, Chris sucked in a harsh breath as a broad hand wrapped around him. Hips moving counter to Seth's stroking, he pressed his flushed face against the cool seats. He could feel his blood thickening in his veins as Seth continued to lick and bite his hole. “Seth, _please_.”

Seth smiled at the soft, desperate voice. It wasn't the one he wanted but it was better than silence. “Please what angel, you know you have to tell me what you want.” Licking the fluttering hole in front of him, Seth heard the excited pants from his partner. Leaning forward, he listened as Chris tried to remain quiet. “You're going to make me work for it, aren't you?”

Chris shivered, desperate to keep from being to loud. “People...Seth, w-we can be heard.”

Seth's grin turned lecherous as he gave Chris a dark chuckle before responding. “I know baby, that's the reason why I'm trying so hard.”


	2. Never Forget Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Steve njoys the things Tony has created..He is..amazing..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is from a Story titled Never Forget Me..Steve fell for a Stark..went into the ice and woke up to a Stark..just not the same Stark he remembers...

Steve watched Tony as he walked around the common room. He wasn't sure what it was but there was something about the brunette that set his nerves on fire.

Tony was nothing like Howard, except for his intelligence and sharp tongue but he also was nothing like Greg...except for those eyes. Tony had Howard's eye color but the intensity, the focus that he studied a person with was all Greg.

That, however was not why he couldn't help watching Tony. The usually frowning man had given him a smile earlier that had made Steve's heart flutter. Not one of his famous press smiles but a smile that was pure Tony Stark. A smile that when given, made Tony look younger than he was and less stressed. It was a smile that Steve...god help him...wanted to see again.

“Are you ok big guy? You're kind of flushed, is it to hot in here?”

Blinking in surprise, Steve hadn't been aware he'd been caught in his thoughts. Looking up at Tony, Steve forced himself to hold the warm, sable gaze now focused on him. “No, I-I mean yes, I'm ok, just, umm, just thinking.” Giving Tony a small smile, Steve felt his stomach flutter at the grin he received in return.

“Well, you know if you need anything I'm here to help. If, uh, if you need it, not that you would! I was just, umm, just offering, in case...”

Steve watched as Tony talked, a shy smile curving his lips. He used to love listening to Greg, they would spend hours talking about his family or Steve's mother. Greg had been a lot like Tony, expressive with his hands and passionate about his work. Except Tony...Tony made his work into an art form Steve had never seen before. The things Tony had invented and the things he's done for the team so far...

“Or, umm, you could, if you want, you could ask Jarvis. He'll help you no matter what.”

Steve nodded, a smile curving his lips at the earnest look on Tony's face. “He's, umm, he's been pretty swell so far. Still trying to get used to talking to the ceiling.” Glancing up, Steve could feel his face heating with a blush. “It's amazing what you have done, Tony. I mean, Howard and Greg made some great things but you...” Steve smiled up at the ceiling before glancing shyly at Tony. “You've done some things neither has and...and that's pretty amazing.”

Steve missed the look that passed across Tony's face. He was smiling up at the ceiling, talking to Jarvis. He liked the A.I. Jarvis was easy to talk to and took his time to explain anything Steve didn't understand. “It's been great being able to learn so much. The world's really changed and sometimes...” Steve broke off, a wistful smile curving his lips. “Sometimes I wonder how or why did I get so lucky to see all of this.”

“Maybe it's not you who's lucky, maybe it's us.”


	3. Pusha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock arguing with Mycroft...in a sheet..with John..at Buckingham Palace..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of my favorite scenes from Sherlock..the first is Jim in the Crown :D admit it..he was fabulous ;)

“If you would simply...put your clothes, _on_ Sherlock, we could continue this conversation.”

Sherlock glared at his brother, aware of the silent blond next to him. He refused to give in to Mycroft's softly goading tone. “Well, if your _lackey's_ had allowed me to dress at the flat...”

“You never would have gotten off of the couch.” Letting out a soft sigh of frustration, Mycroft held the verdigris gaze before glancing at the confused blond next to his brother. “Doctor Watson, would you be so kind as to speak with him? It would not do for any of us to be in a state of...undress, for our guest.”

John glanced at Sherlock from the corner of his eye. He wondered if the other was naked under the sheet or if...

“I am not a child, Mycroft. If I choose not to get dressed then I will not. There is no reason to speak to John in such a tone simply because you are displeased with me.” Bright gaze narrowed, Sherlock studied his brother. “They are someone important if they had you send for me. Who is it, the Queen Mother or...” Breaking off in thought, Sherlock let out a soft huff. “It is not her directly but someone close to her.”

“If you would...put on your clothes, we can have them brought in to speak with you.” Pinching the bridge of his nose, Mycroft fought back a sigh of aggravation. “It is not customary to conduct a meeting without everyone having their clothes _on, _Sherlock.”

Standing, Sherlock glanced at his brother then John. “We, are leaving. What you are asking me to do has no merit other than to make you look good in front of the Queen Mother.” Turning to John, Sherlock nodded. “Come John, we are off to Baker St.” Sherlock took a step forward, only to be stopped by his sheet tightening around him. Frowning in frustration, Sherlock turned and glared at his brother. “Let go of my sheet.”

“All I am asking is that you simply listen to what is said.”

“It is a scandal, one that involves someone of the royal family. They were seen or caught doing something they should not...” Sherlock drifted off as he studied Mycroft closer. “Not some_thing_ but some..._one_.”

“Just hear them out, Sherlock, what's the worst that could possibly happen?”

Sherlock paused at the soft voice, hated the warm tingle that shot across his nerves at the sound of John saying his name. Turning, he studied the silent man. He didn't want to upset him but he also didn't want to give in to his brother. “We have better things to concern ourselves with, John.”

“Yeah, I'm sure we do but this is the _Queen Mother_, Sherlock. She is asking for your help!” John studied the sheet clad form, forcing himself to keep his mind on topic and off of Sherlock's smooth, pale back. “And if after you've heard everything, you still feel the same then we can leave. No arguments, no fuss or fight.”

Sherlock struggled with the desire to please John and to irritate Mycroft. Turning to his brother, he saw the small smirk of triumph and straightened. “No, Mycroft thinks to highly of himself as it is. We do not need to give him anymore reason to do so.” Turning, Sherlock moved forward only to hear his sheet ripping as it slowly slid away from his body. Frowning in agitation, Sherlock whirled around, stopping short at the small blond standing behind him. “John?”

“_I_ would like to know though, Sherlock. Why summon us both if it were not serious, hmmm? Come on, be a good sort and at least...” John felt his face heating as he slowly looked Sherlock over. “At, uh, at least put on your pants and slacks. If you wish to keep your sheet fine but you can not sit here with nothing on.”

Glaring at his brother, Sherlock took the clothes John held out to him. “Get off of my sheet, Mycroft. If John were not here...”

“Yes, yes I know, you would not even consider the idea, hence the reason the good doctor _is_ here. Now...would you _please_ get dressed?!” Mycroft frowned as Sherlock hesitated before glancing at John. “I will not harm him while you are gone.”

“He isn't worried about me, he's worried about _you_.” John glanced over at Mycroft before waving Sherlock off. “Hurry up before you miss all the fun bits.” When Sherlock nodded, John handed him his clothes. “I will be fine, Sherlock so stop worrying.”

Sherlock nodded, giving John one more long look before turning to the door. “Do not be so smug, Mycroft. He could kill you faster than your guards could save you.” Glancing back at his brother, Sherlock gave him a small smile. “And _I_ will do so if he is in anyway upset when I return.”


	4. Jaded Piacere, Jaded Miris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If you were given the option, what would you do?

“W-why are you doing this?" Bruce whispered softly. He kept his gaze fixed on the woman in front of him. He had to ignore the blond man behind him, had to pretend that he wasn't there or he was going to give himself away. "Avie, why, um, why is Clint here right now?"

"Because it's what you've wanted for a while. Something you crave but were to afraid to ask for." Aveline responded just as softly. "I love you. Enough to know that as much as you love me you also have enough room in your heart to love Clint as well." She gave him a soft smile. "You want both of us, have been avoiding both of us because of how you feel and..."

Letting out a harsh sound, Bruce cut Aveline off as he took a step forward. "T-that's not true. You both know I've been busy working on the serum with Tony and trying to see if we can get Steve back to how he was." Bruce took a deep breath. He couldn't give in to this temptation. He knew once he did he would never be able to turn back. If he took what Aveline and Clint were offering...

"Be honest Bruce, just...please, be honest with us and yourself." Clint said from behind him. "You've made it clear to both of us how you feel and it's not as if we haven't been understanding, so far..."

"But?" Bruce refused to look at him, not until he could control the fluttering of his stomach. The hot desire sliding through him at the thought of what they were both offering almost brought him to his knees. Then a knot of fear started to form at Clint's words. "W-what do you mean by _so far_?" He turned to finally look at Clint. Face heating, Bruce struggled to keep his expression neutral as he waited for an answer.

"He means that we're tired of you hiding us from the other. This way is easier for us all. You can have us both and we still get to have you." Aveline said softly.

Bruce turned from Clint to Aveline. "That's not fair to either of you." He knew it had been to good to be true, he was going to lose one of them and it might be the woman in front of him. "Please..."

"If you choose to remain with Clint then we can separate. It, uh, it wouldn't be that difficult I'm..."

"No..." Clint took a deep breath. "No, because it looks like I'm a homewrecker and that's not the case.” Running a hand through his hair, Clint let out a tired sigh. “I never knew Bruce was seeing you, Avie. I swear I didn't, if I had I never would have..."

"It's ok Clint, I am not upset." Aveline sighed then sat down on the bed. "I'm just really, very tired."

Bruce looked between the two, knew that what ever decision he made it was going to hurt one of them. If he took what they both offered, he would get them both but at what cost? If he chose to just go with one of them he would hurt and lose the other.

“There is nothing to think about, Bruce. We have already discussed this and it is already decided. All that's needed if for you to simply enjoy what is being offered.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jaded Piacere, Jaded Miris is part of the Pleasure and Pain series ;)


	5. A Solidier's Gift

“_Mycroft, if you do not hurry you will be late!_”

Sherlock looked up at the sound of his mothers voice, surprised to hear how strong it was. Glancing over at Mrs. Hudson, he set his book down and headed in the direction of the voices. It wasn't until he heard Mycroft greeting someone in the parlor did he stop and listen. Moving as close to the doors as possible, he strained to hear the conversation inside.

_“We do not believe it would be a problem, the only issue is that my baby brother has never...h-he is not accustomed to being around a strange Alpha so he may not be willing.”_

_ “If possible, could I speak with him first? I certainly do not intend to force myself onto someone who does not want the attention.” _

_ “Wait, wait, wait first off you know the way of it Johnny boy. Sholto said no matter what. If we go back without...”  _

_ “Fuck off Seb, if this is the way of things then I will do them  _ my  _way. I wish to meet the boy before anything else. He does have the right to say no if he so chooses.”_

_ “Sherlock will more than likely do more than say no. He's put off every eligible suitor who has come for him.” _

Sherlock stiffened in outrage, he would  _not_ be sold off for the benefit of the family estate! It was not his fault that they had fallen into ruin! Just because Siggerson didn't have half a decent brain when it came to business shouldn't mean he had to pay for it! Turning, Sherlock headed back towards the gardens, fuming over the plans being made for his future. Until he thought about the one who wished to meet with him. He had a nice voice, strong, soothing but held a no non-sense tone. He wondered what the other looked like, did he prefer brunettes or blond's? Would he want Sherlock to dress a certain way or was he allowed to continue to dress as he does currently. Shaking his head in frustration, Sherlock walked back over to the bench occupied by his tutor. 

“Find out anything interesting?” Mrs. Hudson asked.

Sherlock nodded as he looked down at her, a small smile playing around his lips. “There is a another suitor here for me.” 

“Well, isn't that nice? Did you get a chance to see him before you headed back here?” She looked up from the book in her lap, aware that the young man standing in front of her didn't need her help just her guidance. “He might be the one you won't be able to run off.”

Sherlock frowned as he stared at her thoughtfully. “No, I did not but he sounds strong, kind, and patient? If those are possible traits for an alpha to even possess but he doesn't sound like any of the others that have come by.”

“That's a good thing, is it not? It's better than the possibility of being bonded to someone you have no liking for, yes?” Mrs. Hudson studied the tall form in front of her as a small smile curved her lips. This was the first time Sherlock had shown any interest in the Alpha's that had come courting him. “So he sounded like he had a kind voice, did he?” She noticed how he straightened his shoulders and his face seemed to light up in pleasure.

“Yes, it wasn't to rough or soft but it had authority and the others seem to respect him. He doesn't seem like the dull sort but you know one can never tell until...” Sherlock stiffened at the sound of Mcroft's voice as an angry scowl started to curve his lips down. Until he was met with the most intense sky blue gaze he had ever seen. “Mycroft?” Sherlock asked softly, his earlier chagrin at being sold off disappearing. He studied the man in front of him, surprised to find that he was much younger than expected. Staring at the stranger, he couldn't help but notice the broad shoulder's, tanned, muscular arms, and trim waist. As his gaze moved down, he noticed the military stance the other had affected and smiled, a small curve of his lips. The Alpha was doing his best to display his most favored attributes for Sherlock. “We have guests?” And if he were honest, he was very much pleased with the man in front of him.

Mycroft looked closely at his brother, trying to gauge his reaction to their guests. “Yes, I would like to introduce to you Captain John H. Watson. He is here...” 

“By the will of someone else. He has not come because he wants to, he was forced to be here.” Sherlock studied John, surprised to find that he was former military. “You're a doctor now, favored by the head of your pack. You must be rather intelligent for such an honour.” He looked John over again, this time letting his gaze move slowly from head to toe. “You've just recently lost your mate and now have been ordered to find another. If you do not then you will incur the wrath of your pack and as I am the only _available_ omega within three counties...”

“Sherlock! Mind your tongue or I will...” Mycroft glared at his younger brother, ice gray eyes hard as he watched the flush move up Sherlock's face. “Dr. Watson did not come here to be told...” 

“If you don't mind, I'd like him to finish. He seemed to be right on point with what he was saying, I'd like to hear the rest.” John looked up at the tall, curly headed brunette in front of him. He couldn't help smiling, this young man had just told him the reason's for his visit without him having ever said a word. “I think it's bloody brilliant that he can give that much information just from a look.”

Sherlock flushed with pleasure at the praise, surprised that someone had called him brilliant instead of something more derogatory. “A-are you sure?” He glanced over at his brother then Mrs. Hudson, who gave him an encouraging smile and head nod. “I, well, yes, ok then. You were invalid home due to an injury during the war but it doesn't seem to pain you to often. You have a desire for thrill seeking and feel that getting bonded to another omega would only make sure you could not do so. It is a risk you are unwilling to take in the event that you ever have to leave your mate alone.”

John grinned, surprised but pleased at the statements. “That's bloody fantastic.”

Sherlock stared at John in surprised pleasure. Most people would tell him he's interfering, butting into others business with his deductions. He stared at John, uncertain as to whether he should say anything else or simply remain silent. Looking from John to Mycroft and back, he stepped closer to the blond Alpha, intrigued by the air of non threatening authority. “Really? That's not the reaction most people have.” He looked at John closer, surprised again to see that he was younger than he'd originally thought. The bright blue eyes that studied him were open and understanding, something he'd never seen before. “I play the violin when I can't sleep or when I am thinking. I don't usually eat on a regular schedule and I tend not to speak to anyone for days.” He studied John, watching as a slow grin curved his lips. Such full, firm lips that made him wonder how they would feel pressed against his. Blinking at the sudden thought, he stepped back in surprise, face heating at the knowing look on John's face.

“You wouldn't be bothering me, seeing as how I rarely sleep as it is and I do have a fondness for the violin.”

Sherlock could feel his heart rate pick up as he studied the man in front of him. Looking over at his brother, Sherlock frowned. “You could have told me we would be entertaining guests sooner. I am not dressed properly to receive visitors.”

“I see nothing wrong with what you have on.” John looked between the two brother's. “Sherlock, if it would be ok with you, I'd like to walk through the gardens.” He waited as Sherlock seemed to consider his request. When the dark head nodded, John gave him a small grin. “After you then.” John waited for Sherlock to lead, giving both Mycroft and Sebastian warning looks. “Alone _means_ alone, gentlemen.” Turning, he followed after the tall, pale man with the long coat. He couldn't stop the grin that played across his lips as he thought about how easily Sherlock had told his history. “Great fun this will be.” John whispered, dark blue eyes following the tall, willowy figure. He was sure that by the time he returned home, Sherlock will have turned his world upside down.


	6. Moonlight Sonata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She left him..permanently..was on the verge of losing him because of her death..can he fix things before it's to late? Will he stay when she no longer could?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story will be out late 2020..It's not the usual one I write so keep an open mind..It is sad but it has alot of great scenes as well :)

_"Shane...”_

Shane took a sip from the brandy bottle held loosely in his hands. He wanted nothing more than to get drunk and pass out. To forget the soft, breathless whispers. The light, teasing voices as curious fingers explored and teased and learned the other.

_“Shane, please.”_

“You lef' me.” Voice soft, Shane stared into the fireplace as he took another drink. “You promised you'd ne'r le'v again.”

_“Forgive me, I had not planned on this happening.”_

“How do I move forward from this? How do I heal?” Shane sighed in frustration. He glanced down at the bottle in his hand and frowned. “I hurt 'im, he won't stay wi'ou' you.”

_“Give him a reason, Shane. He loves you as much as I do, show him you feel the same.”_

“I can't do this wi'ou' you. We need you here. What were you thinkin'?” Angry, Shane glared at the flames, hating the way they danced. Hating the way they moved so freely, without care. “What could you have been thinkin' to le'v us?”

_“I was thinking of how gorgeous you would look with our child in your arms. I love you, as does he and our child. I was thinking of how happy we were when we all found out. Of how much you both could teach them and how much you would both enjoy it. I was thinking of second chances for us all.”_

“This is _not_ a sec'n chance, it can' be 'n you're not here and neither is he.” Taking a deep breath, Shane let out a soft sound of sadness. “I miss 'im, so damn much. I didn'...I ne'r meant to hurt him.” Shaking his head, Shane took another drink. “You're not ev'n here so why'm I sayin' all of this.” He tried to erase the image of gray eyes filled with worry and sadness. “If he lo'ed me he ne'r would 'ave lef' me.” Shane shifted in his chair, slouching low as he glared at the fire. “You keep le'v'n' me, why? Why the fuck do you keep...”

“Shane?”

Blinking, Shane turned to find wide, vampire blue eyes watching him. “I thought...where, uh, why are you here?”

“I couldn't leave without...I-I had to check on you first, I'll leave once the cab gets here. I'm sorry if I...”

Shane stood up, wobbling as the room swayed around him. “You promised you'd ne'r le'v me. Both, uh, both of you 'n she did. Le'v me, again.” Shane felt his vision blurring as the other walked towards him. “I lo'e you, so, so much 'n I lo'e her too. You promised...” Shane broke off at the soft mouth now pressed against his. He forced back the desperation trying to twist through him. She had always told him that they would be good together. If he loved him...

“Do you...if, if I stay Shane...”

“I'll make it up to you jus' don' le'v me.” Shane held on to the other, arms tightening. “Please, wha'er you want, jus...”

“I won't go, not if you really want me to stay.”

“Fore'r, stay fore'r.”


	7. Brotherly Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo, I ventured into the Thor/Loki fandom,,Just a little of what I'm working on here ;)

Loki walked down the hall as quickly as possible. He had to get away from Thor, to escape the indescribable desire to...

“_Where are you running to, Loki? Are you angry with me? Have I done something to upset you?_”

Shaking his head, Loki tried to ignore the memory of how sad Thor sounded. The pain that had shown so bright in his expressive blue eyes. “Damn him for caring so much.” Loki muttered angrily. He didn't want to open his heart to the other. To give something that he'd once thought had been unconditional, only to find that everything had conditions. Even the love of another.

Opening the door to his suite, Loki sighed once the door clicked shut behind him. He had to force himself to remain calm, to forget what else he had seen in Thor's eyes. “He is simply lonely.” Loki whispered to the silent room. It was forbidden, a joining between them. There was no way there could be anything between them, no matter how much he wished it.

Letting out a harsh sound of disgust, Loki turned towards the bathroom. He wanted to forgive Thor, to turn to him and feel the familiar arms wrapped around him. To know that no matter what he was safe and loved. But...as Loki had found out, even love came with its own set of conditions.

Loki was halfway across the room when a knock sounded on the door. Glancing back, he felt his skin shiver as he realized who was on the other side. “Maybe he will simply go away.” Loki whispered. He didn't want to be alone with the other, not when his emotions was in such disarray, making him feel raw and exposed. When the knocking stopped, Loki released a soft breath, only to suck it back in as Thor crashed through the door. “Thor, what in the hell is wrong with you?!” Loki stared at the blond in surprised anger, watching as he slowly walked into the room.

“Why did you not answer? Do not tell me you did not hear my knock.” Thor walked into the semi dark room, eyes moving around the wide space as Loki stood in the middle. “You have been avoiding me, what have I done...”

“Nothing, Thor, just...you must leave. I am not feeling well and wish to rest.” Loki turned towards his bedroom, hoping Thor wouldn't follow. He knew the other was stubborn but he also had a heart. Something Loki had been grateful for at one point in time. “Please, allow me...”

“No.” Voice harsh, Thor turned Loki towards him. “You have been avoiding me since our kiss. Did it disgust you, were you not pleased with such actions?” Thor studied the raven headed man in front of him. He had tried to forget what happened, to forget the feel of the other pressed full length against him. “Did I...” He broke off as a sudden thought occurred to him. “Do you avoid me because you do not wish this?”

Stepping back from the man reaching for him, Loki felt his heart race. Not want Thor? Who wouldn't want the six foot two blond god of Asguard University? “No, Thor, it is not because of that. I am simply exhausted, do not take my need for rest as my avoiding you.” He was lying and he knew Thor could tell by the way his eyes narrowed. “Please, I just need to rest, after everything that has happened...”

“You still do not trust me.” Voice soft, Thor watched as wide green eyes watched him. He could see the fear in their turbulent depths. Saw the flecks of red and wondered, not for the first time, just what was happening between them. Studying the other, Thor frowned as Loki moved back from him. Sighing softly, he shook his head before giving Loki a sad smile. “Forgive me, Loki, I did not mean to hurt you.” Turning Thor headed to the door, thoughts whirling through his head. He was supposed to have been working on trusting Loki and at the first sign of mischief, Thor had turned his back on him.

Loki felt his jaw clench as he forced himself to remain where he was. He wanted to stop Thor, to ask him to stay and let him pour his heart out. To explain what he was feeling and apologize for how it was affecting everyone.

But...he couldn't. He couldn't tell Thor how he felt about him. Tell him that his heart raced when he was near and his body tingled every time they touched. Loki knew he couldn't tell Thor how much he wished to be kissed again, because he did, more than anything.

Shaking his head in anger, Loki pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. When the other answered, he sighed in relief. He would go out with friends, get drunk, and forget the tall, blond, blue eyed god he called friend.


End file.
